


Anticlimactic

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Post Apocalypse, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Samifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse is finally over. Sam feels a bit torn about the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticlimactic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr user alwaysenduphere, as part of the FYSL Holiday Hellatus Fanwork Exchange 2013.

Sam stood in front of the hotel window, looking out at Detroit with a blank expression. Or, a better description, what was _left_ of Detroit.

“It's ironic,” He started, licking his lips. “I thought this all would have happened _after_.”

“I had to do a few things that I preferred you didn't see,” came the reply from somewhere behind him. He knew the other person was relatively close only because of the visible puffs every time he exhaled.

“What could be worse than the aftermath?”

“Seeing the aftermath is quite different from seeing people be killed with your own hands. I didn't want you to have such memories.”

“Sure...” Sam trailed off. He heard Lucifer sigh behind him before the archangel appeared in the corner of his vision, the tuft of blonde hair nearly a foot shorter than where Sam still expected to see it.

It was a little bit weird seeing Lucifer in such a short vessel. Lucifer exuded strength, power, and a multitude of other feelings that were more fitting in a taller vessel. But Nick was completely burned out weeks ago and Lucifer had to find a new vessel. Lucifer went out of his way to find this second vessel instead of turning to Sam, even though he knew Sam's answer would have been yes. He knew that from the moment Sam arrived in Detroit. This...strange need to protect Sam from the memories of his atrocities kept Lucifer away, though.

Instead, Sam was told to focus on other things. 'Simply ask and you shall receive' were Lucifer's exact words. Any book Sam wanted was on his desk the next morning. Any weapon was available along with a sparring session with a demon. Any food was made fresh, right in front of him. Sam hesitated to call it Heaven, though it was very well near it. He knew it was all Lucifer wanting to keep him happy and still willing to say yes once the time came, but Sam no longer cared. His willingness to care about that disappeared when he arrived. His apathy towards rather important details should probably worry him, but again. His willingness to care no longer existed. However, he was still uneasy about certain things.

“Sam, what's wrong?” Lucifer tilted his head slightly, trying to catch Sam's attention.

“Nothing. I just... I thought this all would have happened differently. I expected it to happen differently,” Sam tried to explain.

“The little trip that Zachariah took your brother on was hardly accurate, Sam. You can't trust anything he showed Dean,” Lucifer reminded Sam. It was a topic they had frequently discussed, Lucifer constantly telling Sam that Zachariah's expectations of the future were not based on anything real. Neither Lucifer nor Michael would have made the decisions Zachariah showed to Dean. Michael would never abandon Earth like that. Lucifer would never kill Dean with Sam watching. There were too many discrepancies between who they really were and what Dean was shown for there to be any sort of accuracy.

“I know,” Sam said. “It's still...I didn't think it would happen this way.”

“Don't feel guilty. Don't you dare feel guilty, Sam,” Lucifer hissed, finally realizing the mood Sam was in. Sam didn't care about the apocalypse having happened and he was beginning to feel guilty about it. Sam felt guilty that he didn't care about not caring.

“What else am I supposed to feel? Happy that so many are dead?”

“Of course not! Feel angry. Feel sad. Feel whatever you want, but don't you dare think feeling guilty is included in that. My irritating older brother was right about one thing. All of this would have happened regardless of what anyone else did to prevent it. Our father made sure of that. Why should you feel guilty about something you couldn't control?” Lucifer asked. He stepped forward so he was between Sam and the window, putting himself at the focus of Sam's eyesight. “This is why I've given you anything you wanted, Sam. I want you to be _happy_. I want you to live as comfortable a life as you can now that we're at the end game. There's no need for you to hunt anymore. No need for you to do research. You can do what you want, Sam, including going back to school if that's still something you desire. Detroit may be gone thanks to my and Michael's fight, but the rest of the United States is intact. The rest of the world is intact. Yes, millions have died either via 'natural disasters' or disease, but things did _not_ go into complete disarray like in that make believe situation Zachariah showed Dean. _You can live the life you want, now_.”

“I said yes...” Sam reminded Lucifer, looking the archangel's current vessel up and down.

“I can wait, Sam. I waited millennia in the cage for you. I can wait however much longer you wanna take,” Lucifer said. Sam swallowed hard at that declaration and lifted his eyes to look over Lucifer instead of maintaining eye contact.

“There's a fandom reference somewhere in there,” Sam replied after a few moments, attempting to break the seriousness of the situation.

“You want to talk fandom, I'll have a demon fetch Charlie Bradbury,” Lucifer commented dryly. Sam couldn't hold in his snort at the reminder that, while he tolerated any sort of discussion on the subjects, Lucifer was _not_ a geek at heart.

“Where is she, anyway? Where's Dean and Cas? Everyone else?” Sam asked, taking the chance to get Lucifer's focus off of him.

“Last report put them at Singer's house in South Dakota, as usual. The differences between what has actually happened and what Zachariah showed him has made Dean a bit uneasy to leave the area,” Lucifer answered evenly. It was obvious he noticed Sam's redirect, but, as always, didn't argue it. “I can have any of them fetched, if you want to see them.”

“No, don't. I just...it's nice knowing they're all okay,” Sam said. He finally turned his gaze back to Lucifer, biting his lip in a small sign of nervousness. “This was the most anticlimactic apocalypse ever. I don't know what to do.”

“Anticlimactic,” Lucifer snorted in amusement, hanging his head a moment. He was grinning when he looked back up at Sam. “Honestly, I think you may be a bit overwhelmed. Most of my siblings are so dramatic that many things our father prophesied turn out to be anticlimactic. That doesn't mean the events aren't important, Sam. They just aren't as...spectacular as people are led to believe. Despite his flair with most of his creations, Father always enjoyed making things as simple as possible. Why do you think there are only _ten_ commandments?”

“Someone, centuries ago, thought it was a nice, round number?”

“No...” Lucifer chuckled at Sam's attempt. “Father is the master of the KISS mindset. If there's a simple answer to anything, that's the answer that Father came up with.”

“Good to know,” Sam commented.

“Accept it and this apocalypse won't be as anticlimactic as you seem to think. Now, come on. You've been staring out the window long enough. I'm not going to let you put yourself in this state any longer,” Lucifer said, putting a hand on Sam's arm to get him to turn away from the window.

“Yes, mother,” Sam shot sarcastically as he moved, pulling a satisfied smile from Lucifer.

“Not exactly the title I wanted, but if it gets you back to normal then I'll take it.”

“Normal is overrated.”

“Okay, back to as normal as you can be. Being loved by an angel hardly makes a person _ordinary_ ,” Lucifer shot back. Sam gave Lucifer a look, but didn't comment. Lucifer's adoration of him had been clear from the start. If only Sam could figure out his own emotions when it came to the archangel.


End file.
